1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such semiconductor packages for effectively dissipating heat generated from the leads of the semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical semiconductor package PKG includes a plurality of outer leads or terminals OL which mount the semiconductor package PKG to an external circuit board (not shown) thereby electrically connecting the semiconductor package PKG to the external circuit. The above outer leads OL extend from their associated inner leads IL which are enveloped by the package. The inner leads in turn are connected to a semiconductor chip C through a plurality of wires W inside the package PKG. During the circuit operations of the typical semiconductor packages, the elements of the package including the leads OL, IL and the chip generate a large amount of heat. When there is moisture inside the package PKG in the above state, the heat generated from the elements may form either air bubbles or cracks in the package. Furthermore, this heat may break the package. The heat also retards the signal transmitting time of the circuit thereby deteriorating the signal transmitting speed of the circuit.
In order to rectify the above problems, a heat dissipating panel or heat sink HS.sub.1 is mounted to the bottom of the semiconductor chip C as shown in FIG. 1 and thereby dissipates heat generated from the chip C.
However, in accordance with recent industry trends of high integration of semiconductor chips and of light, compact semiconductor packages, a larger amount of heat is generated from the package, while the heat dissipating means suitable to use with the package is extremely limited. In this regard, effective heat dissipating means for semiconductor packages has been actively studied recently.